Aoshi Shinomori
AOC is awesome. He is the ascended form of Aoshi Shinomori. Like CCO, he is one of those Kiwami types. His mind is extremely conflicted and his focus rapidly shifts like you ain't never seen. He's actually pretty tough for an absent minded psychopath. He enjoys denying things to everyone. His hair used to be the color it is in the picture, but later it got really really blue. Shit AOC tries to make people aware of Eirin Yagokoro - His favorite Touhou DEATH NOTE II - Death note with a 2, not the actual Death Note 2 movie. Just death note but with a 2. Finishing them off - Now is not the time. Or enjoying your victory - Now is not the time. O para gozar de tu victoria - Demasiado temprano. Six working years average - This is how AOC hurts people NO - His ultimate word. Rumour states AOC can mount a considerable opposition against Fat Mario's ultimate denial. Estilo NEET-o Kodachi - Since AOC is a NEET, he tries to pass it off as a sword style. Homoremon - Gay Lemon. AOC is the gayest lemon. The oniwaban style double kodachi goho juuji - AOC's favorite near-incomprehensible mouthful. AOC beats people up by the way. AOC started his rampage by taking out Kiwami in like a minute flat. AOC beat Kenshin up, then kenshin beat him up worse. AOC later beat the crap out of this old guy who didn't really have a chance. AOC then tried to fight Kenshin again. He said a whole bunch of funny stuff. He got beaten up really bad this time and was probably down for the count. AOC later detected CCO declaring that he would enjoy his victory and was revived by bloodlust. AOC wanted to annoy CCO so he out-maneuvered CCO then just sorta didn't attack. This is probably because he is a NEET and NEETs are lazy. Holy shit one of the last episodes In one of the last episodes, AOC and Kenshin have tea. Kenshin gets his attention with a thingy and AOC responds "Yes" :O Does not apply if enjoying victory. AOC'S LINES Homoremon Estilo Nito Kodachi Estilo NEET-o KoDAAACHI Demasiado temprano para que termines o para gozar de tu victoria Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren! Ketten Kembo Rokuken! HUOAGH, HUEEAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!! KEETN KIMBULAKUKEN! NHGNAGHNAH AAHAHGNHGNGH ANHGNAGNGAHGNAHG AGHGAGH Now you will face the Oniwaban style double kodachi goho juuji! THERE'S MORE TO IT~ Se mantiene firme. NO. Whether it's finishing them off Or enjoying your victory Or enjoying finishing them off Or enjoying enjoying your victory Now is not the time for either. Não comemore a Não acha que é um pouco cedo pra isso? AcaBOU!!!! I see. ONIWABAN STYLE...DOUBLE KODACHI!....GOOOHHHOOOO JUUUUUUJJIIIIIIIII!!!!! SHISHYO IIE EIRIN!~ HUH! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BURNED OUT SHELL OF A MAN SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS TECHNIQUE! まだ続け DEATH NOTE II Nooo..... IT'S NO USE Don't celebrate yet. Don't you think it's a bit early for that? Unnoticeable Videos *AOC's horrible hairstyle Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animu Category:Characters Category:Males